Alien 5:The Final Battle
by RCLang
Summary: Take place 3 years after Alien:Resurrection. There's two new breeds of alien featured in this story. Expect some Ripley/OC romance because every heroine needs a hero. First Alien Fanfic. Rated M for language and violence. Everything Alien belongs to Fox.
1. Prolog

**A/N: **I'd like to thank AKVeronica60 for betareading my stories. Also if you like this piece....please review the smallest bit of encouragement helps.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prolog

The man looked across his small ship, the _Nocrad_. Doing his usual inspections. His boss was the type of person who complained even if there was a microscopic piece of dust out of place. This would lead to many jokes made about his boss like calling him Sir Groucho but to his face they'd call him 'Sir' or they wouldn't verbally acknowledge him, just nod and move on. One of Sir's biggest rules was "Remember I control your standard your standard of living and if you nitwits think I can't make it worse than it already is, think again."

Even if living on a trillion year old ship that had more flaws than the average person could count was your standard of living, Sir would make it worse.

Oz was glad when he saw the every speck of dust was in order. As he started to hit the buttons on the control panel to talk to Sir, an insect-like creature with long misshaped head popped out of nowhere or what appeared to be nowhere.

Oz, being the complete idiot he was, didn't run and scream in terror when he saw the black armored beast creeping on the ceiling above him. It was even creepier than the xenomorphs he had heard about while working as a mechanic on the LV-426. Stupidly Oz tried to think of the name of the woman who had first discovered these creatures, instead of running from the xeno. Ripley was her name, Oz thought clearly showing his lack of intelligence, as the alien gave him a hungry look and crouched to spring.

A voice was heard coming from a small intercom system, "Oz! You better not be ignoring me. Remember what happened with Roswell when he ignored me. Oz! Oz! Do I have to do everything around this joint? Oz! What's happening he-. Did you just turn off your intercom system? That's it. You're fired!"

When Oz finally opened his mouth to scream, the alien leapt from the ceiling on top of him, smashing him to the floor. The man's legs thrashed uselessly as the vicious insect's mandibles removed Oz's head with one decisive bite.

As Oz went down the aliens body, it finally hit him, he should've started running from the alien instead of trying to go through his memory blanks.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Oz had been missing for weeks, not that Sir had been counting. He could've cared less. He'd didn't believe in forming bonds with his workers. He felt like he couldn't trust them. God only knows if when they were telling him stuff if they were saying the real thing or something to keep themselves working.

"Sir, have you heard anything about Oz? I mean he's been gone for quite a few weeks. Seems like he went on that one mission and disappeared." a young intern said.

"Do you think I care? He's probably just ignoring me. Getting that 'vacation' he's been talking about. You'd better believe that when he gets back here he'll be on a 'vacation'." Sir grunted pounding his big hands on his office table.

"But Sir, remember those stories about those insect things from years and years ago. What if they've come back?"

"Rosh, both you and I know that the woman who said all of those things was a nutcase. Talking about those aliens. God, if those things are so harsh then how did that woman live to tell that crud? I won't believe it until I see one of those creatures looking over my body with drool coming from its mouth." Rosh was bugged by how this creature didn't seem to buzz Sir any. Of course in the two weeks Rosh had been working at _Lucius_ he already had a good idea of what kind of person Sir was. If he was even a person. Rosh still pondered that with androids nowadays a person could really be an android and no one would know it.

It was possible because Sir never did seem to show any emotions toward any of his worker or really anyone that was alive. With Sir people were lucky if they were called by their last names. Most of the time Sir would just point at the person and demand that they come over to his office. After a while people would grow used to it. Most of the people that worked at _Lucius_ called each other by their last names anyway. Some couldn't even remember the last time they were called by their first name.

"Sir, remember all those other stories. The one's that other people have said that they remember battling the alien things also?"

"Well Rosh if you're so confident that those things are real that why don't you go over to Oz's ship and see for yourself."

"But Sir, do you seriously think that me being as shrimpy as I am can battle one of those big aliens by myself?"

"Yes, I do. You can't even slap a damn fly without exhausting yourself and because of this I think you can battle a god-who-knows tall thing and still have enough energy to report everything back to me IN FULL DETAIL." Sir laughed very sarcastically and harsh. Rosh looked at him puzzled. Sir was one person who was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic or not. "Of course I didn't mean that literally. I wouldn't leave you alone to kill an army of Care Bears." _Of course the Care Bears could be a tougher army than what I have now, _Sir thought. Rosh looked at Sir again with the puzzled look still in tact.

"Well what you waitin' for? Me to fight them things myself? Go back to that jail cell....I mean cubicle of yours. Go!" Rosh went back to his jail cell. Unaware of the adventure ahead of him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ripley was glad to be back in the states again. But the fear still haunted her. She knew that the aliens would probably never return but the thing that scared the fuck out of her was that in a way she _was _one of them whether she wanted to face the fact or not.

Still she tried to maintain as normal of a livelihood as she could. Memories of the original Ellen Ripley would come to her occasionally but never the less this Ellen Ripley was just a mere clone of the original. She'd never be _the _Ellen Ripley. All she'd be would be is just Ellen Ripley Clone 8. At least she was mostly human with the exception of a few alien flaws. Ripley tried to push the thoughts out of her head. She lived like a human, acted very much like a human, and could do anything a human was capable of doing. Maybe more.

"You thinking about them again?" Call asked Ripley, who had the usual spaced-out expression her face. A look she had her face a lot since coming back to Earth.

"Yes." Ripley said still depressed by the thoughts of really being clone. Or more so being cloned to have the one factor of an alien that she disliked the most, the blood that could kill anything instantly or in rare cases, a long, slow death. Either way it would be hard for her to interact with other humans or any other life form. Luckily she wasn't the type who bled easily. The battle at _Auriga _was proof of that.

"Do you think we'll have to face them again?" Ripley whispered softly.

"I don't know Ripley. I've only faced them once and you've faced them tons of times." This was another one of those moments where Call wished that she was programmed to have emotions. To just flow through life as Ripley once did months earlier.

"Oh. True." Ripley kept her quiet tone. She kept walking more out towards the New York City street her and Cal had been walking along side for the past few minutes.

"Ripley!" Call shouted in an attempt of getting Ripley's attention.

Ripley heard Call call her name. This sparked numerous things in Ripley's memory. "I'm coming Newt!"

"Who?" Call was puzzled at why Ripley had called her Newt.

"Sorry about that, Call." There was a look of embarrassment in Ripley's face. Ripley missed Newt. Sure all she had of Newt was some memories from the original Ellen Ripley but from those memories Ripley felt compassion towards Newt, as did Newt. "Newt was a little girl that I guess was my daughter or like a daughter to me." Call casually smiled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back on the _Lucius_...

"Sir, are you sure I should do this?" Rosh said nervously as he was about to load up to go to the ship where Oz was last seen or heard from.

"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't have spent the company's precious money if I thought otherwise." Sir scratched his brown-graying beard. "Remember if I see that insect thing come hurdling towards my face it better be your face in front of mine." Rosh was scared stiff by Sir's harsh demands.

"Okay Sir. I'm....uh......wait didn't you say I'd have people coming with me?"

"Ugh...then I guess we'll have to stall this trip." Sir despised Rosh for many of the same reasons he disliked all of his workers, a reason that is unknown to even the smartest organism.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The warrior looked out into the ship. For now it was empty but people would come. The warrior could sense it. It would kill them all and the best part was no one would see it coming. Heck, no one could see the warrior now even if people were in the ship._ _Its queen would be happy at the accomplishment. Hopefully the Ripley wouldn't ruin it for them as the Ripley did last time. This time all of the warriors will get the victory that they should've gotten in the first place. The warrior smiled at the thought._

_**Now I must rest, **__the warrior thought as it walked closer to the main hive. The resting place for most of the warrior's kind._


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"So you expect me to battle those bitches again? Wes, you must think I'm some superhuman or something. I'm not. I can die just like everyone else." Ripley said looking over at the forty-something year old man in front of her.

"Yes Ripley I know that you can die like any other human being. It's just-"

"What? It's just that I've battled these things before so I should have FULL experience on how to defeat these things. If that's what it is then fuck you." Ripley was so pissed off by this. Out of all the people out there they had to pick her.

"Wes, it's just that I want to live a normal life. For years the aliens have controlled my life. I can't find love or anything like that because every time I think of doing something like that those aliens pop out of nowhere screwing it all up for me. I'm tired of being screwed. But you don't understand that do you?"

Wes had to sit for a moment to think of what to say to Ripley. It was hard to reason with a woman who already had her feet set in the ground about something.

"Ripley, science is improving. This could be the last time you battle these things." Ripley was unconvinced.

"The last time someone told me that crap I ended up dying and then ended up being cloned by some scientific assholes. Now don't tell me that unless you have documented proof that once their gone I won't see them again." Her tone was getting more and more harsh as she spoke.

"Well that's where you come in. You save some alien samples, my crew and I find out where they come from, we go to it, we blow it up, then 50 years from now you can look back on this and be grateful." Ripley started to smile but it soon faded when she started to think about how unlikely that would be.

"But what if I die?" Ripley sighed under her breath."

"What?"

"I said what if I die?"

"Ripley take this from a professional, you will not die."

Ripley walked out of the small room unconvinced by what Wes had told her. _That's the problem with you professionals,_ Ripley thought,_ you think that just because you have piles of documents you know everything when in reality you don't._

"So is that a yes?" Wes asked as Ripley walked out of the room.

Ripley hardened her already cold, hard stare at him and said, "Yes but don't expect me to battle these things again." Wes nodded in agreement.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sir looked out at his semi-young crew. Most of them were either in their twenties or thirties while there were a couple that were maybe in their forties if not older. It wasn't the best looking crew he'd seen but in order to beat those insects he'd have to go for the toughest things out there. In the game of war one of the rules wasn't looks.

Sir didn't even know how tough his crew actually was. The only one he knew even the slightest thing about was Ellen Ripley. And all of the mess he knew about her was just the stuff Wes bothered to tell him. She was a clone. One of the previous times she battle those things she died. Now that Sir thought about it he could've gotten more info about Ripley if he had prayed that the fortune cookie he got that day had some useless information that happened to be about Ripley.

"Sir, if you're just going to have all of us stand here then we can go and stand some place that at least has interesting background noise." One of twenty-something year old smirked. It was apparent that she didn't know how exactly to talk to Sir. Her nametag read Cantu but Sir wanted to call her so many other things. Most were inappropriate for the work zone. The other twenty-something crew members managed to crack jokes and whatnot about Cantu's comment.

"Listen this is no laughing matter. You all could die from this. Believe me I know." Ripley stared deeply into the crowd. They were a lot like the crew she had worked with on LV-426. Some looked as if they respected her, others looked at her and thought she was insane as the stories about her said.

"Why should we listen to you? You ain't nothing but a clone. There is no way you can know 'bout these things. Plus all those stories about you say you're a damn looney toon." Another one of the twenty-somethings shouted at Ripley. Gibson. Young, dark-skinned, black haired.

"Well maybe I am nuts but you won't be thinking that when that alien is eating you to a pulp or when its popping out of your chest." Call could sense Ripley's anger. She felt the same way.

Gibson sat there for a moment before briefly opening his mouth and then changing his mind. "Yo! We gonna stand here or what? Those aliens ain't going to kill themselves." It was obvious Gibson was kissing up to Ripley with fear.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The warrior watched eager eyed as it saw its first victim walk onto the ship. It was young and muscular. Not that the body structure of the human. But the queen would be happier if its young came out of a muscular person instead of a small structured person who barely had a chest. The human came closer. Sure the human couldn't see him yet the warrior still found itself shaking with both fear and joy. The warrior thought was about killing the human now but decided that it could get a better feeling if the queen and other humans were near. _

_**Yes wait. Wait now and get more later,**__ the warrior smiled its gruesome smile at the human and then ran off. If you listened close enough you could hear its faint footsteps running. A scary thought even to someone like Ripley. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Ripley. Sorry about those kids. They think they know so much. Or at least most of them do. The rest'll do whatever you tell them to do. You remember that age? I know you're a clone but from my studies high-functioning clones like yourself have a pretty good memory of your past life, if I may call it that." Wes looked over at Ripley. His look on her had changed very much since his first meeting with her days earlier.

"I can't remember. Its another one of my cloned flaws. It has been two years since Call and I came to Earth yet I'm still puzzled by who I am. Am I Ellen Ripley or Ripley Clone 8? You wouldn't understand." Her voice had both no emotion in it and full-blooded emotion in it. "Hell, the other day I called Call 'Newt'. Newt. Out of all the people I had to call Call I had to call her 'Newt'. Newt….." Tears filled Ripley's eyes. She brushed her auburn hair away from her face.

"Was she your daughter?" Something told Wes that she didn't remember but he suddenly wanted to hear more about this woman.

"I don't know. I remember us bonding like a mother and daughter but I don't think she was mine. She died when we and a few crew members tried going back to Earth. Those crew members died too. Then I died." Ripley was getting really emotional. She began to think about Amy. 205 years since Amy died. Ripley thought about the promise she made to Amy 260 years earlier. Now Ripley was starting to wonder why she was going on living.

Watching her expression deepen Wes started to feel sorry for her. The ship was coming closer to the _Auriga II, _the ship where Oz was last seen. "Well Ripley looks like we'll be facing those beasts. Of course with all of those youngsters it'll be hard to tell which ones are supposed to be our allies and which ones are supposed to our enemies." Ripley smiled at Wes' last comment.

The ship was an obsolete wasteland like the first _Auriga _had become with time. Actually the first one became a popular Australian landmark. This one was still in orbit. For what reasons were still under questioning. In the distant you could see odd, green things. Only Ripley, Call, and Wes knew what they were. Ripley shuddered in fear. They were back.

"Wes, go and tell the others that the aliens are here. I'm going to try and fend them off." Wes thought that Ripley was insane. There were no aliens in sight. Normally if they weren't visible you could at least hear the sound of them running or them breathing. There was none of that here.

"Ripley, calm down. I think you're just hearing voices again. They're not going to hurt us this time." Wes tried to comfort her.

"I'm not hearing voices. They're coming closer. Grab one of those flame-throwers."

"Why, Ripley? All you're doing is wasting precious ammo that we could be using to fire at one that actually does exist."

"Wes, if you aren't going to get the goddamn flamethrowers then tell me where they are." Wes was starting to think about what he had thought about Ripley in the small office where they first met. She was acting very much like she did then. Then again this was Ellen Ripley he was talking about. After battling the aliens for so long she had to have a tough personality if she wanted to live, even if that made her more independent. Independence wasn't a bad way to be in fact that's what Wes found most attractive about Ripley, among other things.

Wes saw Ripley staring at him as if she was expecting him to do something. "Oh sorry Ripley the flamethrowers are over there. Go on and get your fill. Now you can probably battles those things empty handed. You know with you being in a way one of them. Knowing their weaknesses. And I'm talking to a wall of air, ain't I?" Wes laughed as he heard himself lecture Ripley so hard and she was off doing her own thing. Before Ripley could return Wes heard one of the crew members shout something a little bit away from the entrance.

"Crap! What's this thing on my foot?" Lamrod had stepped in a pile of alien gunk.

Ripley was back and knew what it was. "I was right. The aliens are near." For a minute Ripley thought that a face hugger was on one of the crew members. At the time what she thought appeared to be nothing but paranoia but in a little bit she would be right. A new breed of alien was born.


	4. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

Night came as it had for thousands of years, maybe millions. Wes, Ripley, Call, Sir, and the other crew were munching on what one might call junk although it was supposed to be food.

"You know one would think after I've eaten this crap all of these times I'd start to like it but it tastes just as bad now as it did back on the _Nostromo._" Everyone laughed at Ripley's comment, even Sir. That surprised Rosh.

"Ripley, stop your griping." Sir tried not to laugh "Here's some cornbread." This reminded Ripley so much of something that probably happened on the _Nostromo. _

Ripley was about to say something in response when she felt the alien's presence again. This time one was in almost visual contact. She could feel it come closer. A scream was heard close by. It was that of the crew member that Ripley had thought she had seen earlier.

It was Riddick. A young, maybe 25 at the very most, semi-muscular man. He was a jerk yet most people liked him. Riddick continued to scream louder.

"Damn it Ripley, aren't you going to do anything?" Sir shouted trying to resist the urge to strangle Ripley.

"There's nothing I can do. The alien will eat its way through his chest and he'll die." Ripley paused for a second, "We all will." Sir seemed to look at her with an even harsher look at her than he had before. It was hard to believe that he had been laughing at her minutes earlier.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do? You've dealt with these fuckers before. You have to do-"

"I can't . If I could tell when and where they were coming from then I wouldn't be here right now. In fact if I knew how where they were coming from….goddamn it I could've experienced a lot of things. I could've watched my daughter grow up. But that's just a fucking fantasy and both you and I should know that fantasies don't mean SHIT!"

Sir wanted to say something else but he knew his words would be muted due to the loudening scream coming from Riddick.

"Guys, I don't think now is the time to-" Riddick held on to his gut, doing what most alien-chestbuster victims did, praying that his hand would kill whatever was eating away at him. His prayers did no good.

The creature became more and more visible to the crew. It looked like a typical alien but there was something different. Not different as the Newborn had been different but it looked like a queen except huskier and its skin was more of a gray, blue color than the usual cream-ish, glue colored white. The Rouge Alien was born.

"Ripley, what the hell is that thing?" One of the crew members pointed in disgust. Ripley wanted to answer but even though she had very personal connections with the aliens she wasn't sure of this creature. She would've said that it was a queen or a warrior except this one had a different coloring and body structure than both queens and warriors. She would've taken a closer look at the creature but it quickly ran off as most aliens did when they left their dead or dying hosts.

"Some type of xenomorph I guess. Far different from what I've ever seen. Facehugger made itself invisible so that we would all be surprised when its offspring came out. As most of you probably know reading and/or hearing stories throughout the years facehuggers normally hide in a private, out of the way spot until they sense their prey coming then the pounce out on the prey's face and implants its egg inside of the prey. The result being what you just saw with Riddick. This one on the other hand puzzles me. It went completely unnoticed and implanted its egg inside Riddick without anybody knowing it." Wes was interested in what Ripley was saying.

Wes cleared his throat. "Hey um… didn't ya say something about seeing an alien earlier? I know I accused you of hearing voices but after hearing what ya said it got me to thinking otherwise. Maybe this is the face hugger of um…an invisible xenomorph or something. I've been studying aliens for years and I read that millions ago there was this species that had some chemical thing in it, similar to the acid blood, that would give it the ability to make itself invisible to its prey yet perfectly clear to its own kind. Well one day this um…predator I guess found some way to see these creatures and eventually passed it on to its fellow warriors leading to the downfall of that alien species." Several of the crew members yawned as Wes tried to continue his statement, others were already off in their cot things.

"So Wes, what are you trying to say? We should fire out guns like a group of morons or let the alien mother over there guide us through the whole thing?" Cantu yawned trying to point at Ripley and keep hold on the drink she had in her hand all at the same time.

"Yes. Use Ripley to help us find that species. Bring it to extinction and well….you probably know the rest."

Ripley was only slightly listening to Wes' speech but after hearing her name she was ready to kill Wes. "Wes, how do you know I could help defeat them? I could've been hearing things like you said."

"Ripley, be honest with me, are you just saying that you heard voices just so you don't have to face these aliens again."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I could care less. Sir just called me over on this damn mission because if it weren't for Sir I'd be jobless. We either kill those creatures or we put are heads between our legs and kiss our asses goodbye and wait for those creatures to kill us all. Like I said before right now I could care less." Cantu yawned even louder this time. It was hard to tell whether she was yawning because of how late it was or to tell Wes and Ripley to be quiet.

"Guys, we're the only three people awake on the ship. Let's go the bed now and worry about those aliens later. Who cares if they mostly come out at night."

"Wes, be quiet because if you won't me and Cantu will be hoping that wherever or whatever the alien is will eat you first. So shut the fuck up." Wes, Ripley, and Cantu went to their separate cots.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The warrior looked over its offspring with a happy look on its face. Sure its offspring was on a higher social chart than the warrior was but it didn't care. Really the rogue wasn't that far above the warrior. The rogue was bigger and built slightly more muscular than the warrior but they both held the same position, to protect the queen._

_The rogue would be the queen's king. Now why did the queen alien need a king if it could self-produce its own young was puzzling to the warrior. A lot of thing puzzled the warrior. Love was one thing. It saw the Wes look lovingly over at the Ripley even after the Ripley yelled at the Wes using words that the warrior didn't know the meaning of. In a way the warrior felt sorry for the Wes because of that. The Wes wanted the Ripley yet the Ripley seemed to have no interest._

_The warrior had to stop thinking about feelings. The queen would be ashamed. The warrior watched the rogue grow to a size larger than itself yet not as big as the queen._

_**Goodbye Rogue**,__ the warrior whispered to its offspring as it ran further away from the warrior. The warrior felt a tear go down its face. The queen would be ashamed of the warrior for feeling. The warrior couldn't help it. It seemed to feel more emotions than its siblings, queen, and offspring. The warrior curled up in a ball in a far away corner. Kill, it didn't want to do but it had to kill. More tears went down the warriors eyes at the thought._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wes laid in his cot awake. He couldn't help but stare at Ripley. She had yelled at him earlier but he didn't care. Most people would care. He sighed trying not to say anything assuming that she was asleep.

"Hey, Ripley you were talking about your daughter earlier, so were you um…ever married at one time? I mean I've known single parents I'm just curious." Wes couldn't help himself.

"No. You?"

"Separated. She said that I seemed to care more about science than her and our two kids. Which was true. In the end I packed up all my things and became of full time worker at the company. My kids loved going up to this station. Sir hated seeing my kids. His face would get uglier than one of those aliens. But that's not my point."

"You like me don't you?"

"Where would you get that from Ripley?" Ripley was right. Wes scratched his brown-graying beard.

"Even an alien without eyes could see that you like me."

"You're right, Ripley. But hey tell me more about your daughter."

"I promised Amy I'd be back by her 11th birthday. I thought was going to until the fucking company forgot I was in hyper sleep until 57 years later. Amy had died an old woman thinking that her mother had been killed. Since then I've hated the aliens. It also didn't help that Newt died but you know that story." Ripley looked up at the ship's ceiling with a depressed, angry look on her face.

Ripley's story fascinated Wes. This was something Wes could think about when and if he got back to Earth, write a biography on Lt. Ellen Ripley.

"Wes, could you do me a favor?" Ripley said after sighing deeply.

"Sure. Anything you want, Ellen."

"If the alien even draws a small scar on me, kill me." Ripley's answer surprised Wes.

"Why?" Ripley brushed a tear from her face.

"Wes, you know how I told you I was tired of getting screwed by the aliens. Well our talk about Amy got me to thinking that these aliens will probably never go away. I mean after the _Nostromo _incident I thought that the aliens were gone. Then 57 years later I thought that the aliens were dead even after we killed the queen. Two hundred years later I dealt with the same thing even when I had killed myself and the queen inside of me. The aliens aren't going away are they?"

"Ellen, we're going to defeat these things. I'll have one kill me before they get even one of their hand things near you."

"Why? You've got family waiting for you. I've got no one waiting for me. Everyone of my family is dead. Even that alien/hybrid thing. God I killed it."

"Have you ever thought about having more children?"

"I can't. My acid blood kills any living thing. Don't believe me, got any insects or something in here? If you do give me one of those and a knife." Wes handed her a jar that contained a small beetle-like insect and a knife. Ripley put her hand over the jar and cut her hand. The blood dripped into the jar slowly burning the beetle and the jar. Wes looked in amazement. He had a whole new respect for Ellen.

"See what I mean? If I did have children they probably die before they were given a chance to experience anything."

"Sad reality. Don't worry if one of those alien draws a mark on you, I'll kill you. What if when the alien is killing you you're on your death bed, do you still want me to kill you?"

"No. Let me die. You can go on and kill me if you wish but just let the alien do what its got to do……then kill it."

"Good night Ellen." Wes said after he looked at the clock.

"'Night Wes. Also will you do one last favor for me?"

"Sure."

"When we go out in public with the guys, call me 'Ripley'. In private moments, like right now, you can call me Ellen. I just don't want the guys to think something's going on between us. There is but they would probably make a big deal out of it." Wes nodded in agreement too tired to say something.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Call watched as Wes stepped out of the small bathing room with an angry look on her face. She had heard Wes talk with Ripley the previous night. Not a lot but enough that one could easily start jumping to conclusions. Not a good kind of conclusion but the kind that a parent would make if their kid came home an hour or two later than what they were supposed to.

"Oh hi Call. What you've been up to? I read somewhere that water is bad for you androids." Wes smelled of fresh shower not that Call would know like Wes said.

"Cut the crap Wes. Now tell me what you did last night. If you hurt Ripley I will kill you."

"Oh last night. I didn't do anything to her. We just had a friend-to-friend talk. Nothing to get your wires in a knot over." Call picked up a knife. Judging by the melted metal on it, Ripley had been using it.

"What about this?" Call showed the knife to Wes. "Why is Ripley's blood on it?"

"We were talking and she brought up how dangerous her blood was. That if she did decide to have more children her blood would probably kill them. I didn't believe her so she told me to hand her a knife and a jar with some kind of organism. I did and she cut herself. Don't believe me ask her." Call wasn't convinced.

"But what about when you said you'd kill her?"

"Call, I trust you but Ripley told that in confidence. The time will come when I'll have to start clearing that up to you but now is not that time. And at the rate we're going that time may come soon." Call still had so many questions for Wes but he was right.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The four remaining crew members walked out into the semi-large meeting room. Some looked terrified after last night's incident with Riddick. Others, like Sir, didn't seemed to be shaken by what happened. Ripley and Wes seemed to ignore each other. Assumingly to hide what happened the previous night. Call still disliked Wes for nameless reasons. All the same the _Lucius_ crew was determined to destroy the many alien breeds. To the death if needed.

"So here's the plan, we use the alien mutha to help us find this 'invisible' alien. We find it, we destroy the rest of those bitches, then touchdown." Gibson said pointing at some map of the whole ship.

"Gibson, do you honestly think they're going to go away that fast? Like there's only one or two of them. No harm in that is there?" Ripley grunted with a slight sarcastic, angry tone in her voice.

"Sure. Whatever you say alien mutha."

"Well I got news for all of you, there is never just one or two. 'Cause the queen alien is usually the ringleader behind all of this. At this rate there could be hundreds of those bitches running around before we know it. If we don't do anything soon we'll all die. We saw what happened to Riddick are we going to let the same thing happen to us?" This question resulted in several moans, grunts, and other sounds of displeasure. "I'm serious, guys. I've dealt with-"

"Okay alien mutha we believe you. You've dealt with these things before. You automatically know more than all of us put together….with the exception of the bag of wires over there. We all know you died one of the previous times you've battled them. You don't have to repeat this same speech every fuckin' time the aliens are brought up." Cantu complained from the back of the room.

"Good then I don't have to repeat myself. All of you just seem caught up in your own damn fantasy world its hard to tell whether or not you're listening to me." The crew loaded up their weapons ready to venture through the unfriendly depths of the _Auriga II. _


	5. Chapter Four

_Chapter Four_

Rosh looked out across the west wing of the ship with his flamethrower and rifle in tact ready for that alien to approach him. Rosh was terrified of the beast. Always had been since he was very little. His parents told him tales of the aliens almost as if they were there. In his teens Rosh started to doubt that what his parents were telling him as after he was sent off to some space academy for the emotionally troubled he decided to do some research on his family. Rosh had found no such evidence of his family's association with the alien.

This, in some odd way, inspired Rosh to become more deeply involved in science. He had been in traveling through different companies since he was 13. Now at 23 he pretty much knew his way through the science world or worlds in some terms.

Now all of his precious work would be put to the test. The alien came closer to him. Its mouth oozed with drool. Its eyes read lunch. Rosh feared that. He slowly picked up his rifle and began to fire at the alien. The alien fell to the ground with a loud thud reaching out to Rosh with one of its harsh hands. Rosh fired one last time. The alien was dead.

"Rosh, where are you? Your tracking system failed." Rosh heard a voice coming from his radio system. It was Ripley.

"Sorry about that Rip. Just had a run in with an alien. There's a trail here you want me to follow it?" Rosh looked down at the green trail below him.

"Describe the trail to me and I'll let you know if you should follow it."

"It's a green, slimy," Rosh bent down to touch it, "feels like liquid and it smell awful."

"Take it at your own risk. It should leave to the main hive. When you get there, there should be about a hundred or so eggs. Get out your flamethrower destroy as many of them as possib-" A loud screech was heard in the background. "Rosh, you're screaming. What's wrong?"

"No-th-ing Ripley, just got some, oh crap, acid on my leg."

"I'm sorry Rosh. Do you think you can make it to the hive?"

"I think so. I got some gauze with me. Just give me a sec and I'll be there in no time." Rosh worked on the wound and quickly limped across the trail.

Rosh was finally at the hive. He had to report this to Ripley.

"Ripley, I'm at the hive. There's hundreds of eggs like you said. What should I do?"

"Rosh do you have a flamethrower on you?"

"Yes Ripley. I see something else let me walk closer to it and I'll give you a report on it." Rosh walked closer to the thing he saw. It was a human. Its nametag read 'Roswell'.

"Roswell? I've heard about you. Sir said you were dead. What happened to you?" Rosh fingered the grotesque web that Roswell was stuck in.

"No time to explain. Life fading away with days. Life coming to an end. Rosh, ki-ll me." Suddenly before Rosh's eyes the same type creature that burst out of Riddick's chest came out of Roswell's chest.

"Yo, Ripley I found one of the company's past employees."

"Okay. How is he?

"One of those alien creatures just burst from his chest."

"Why the hell are you talking to me? Kill it." Rosh did. Rosh killed about 60% of the alien eggs.

"Okay, Ripley. Mission accomplished. Jonathan Rosh signing off….for now." Rosh turned off his radio system. He fell to the ground, his burn finally catching up with him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The warrior looked down at the Rosh from its web. The Rosh was slowly dying. Typical human. Humans weren't as sturdy as the aliens. One drop of alien blood and the human was dead. The alien on the other hand could survive for years after a drop of alien blood fell on them._

_The warrior watched as the Rosh took one last breath before its body lost any sign of life. The warrior had killed its first victim. It was proud of itself yet at the same time it felt a cringing guilt._

_The warrior ran deeper into the hive. Glad that the queen finally accepted it._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ripley looked down at the intercom system with tears in her eyes. Rosh was dead. She hardly knew Rosh yet she felt so much sorrow over his death. Wes was looking over her shoulder with the same feeling of remorse.

"So what's the stats on Rosh, Ellen? I know that's a dumb question but I just want to make sure."

"I just told him to follow that trail. Wes, why do people always listen to me?"

"Simple, you've got more experience than all of us put together. You've also been around longer than most…I mean all of us. But hey between you and me, Sir's been around since the dawn of time. Just a little joke the guys and I have been carrying around for the last few years."

"Thanks. Judging by the security tapes it looks like Rosh is dead. The alien itself didn't kill him, thank god, he just got some blood on his leg and the burn became too severe for him to handle it." Ripley grabbed a nearby pen and wrote beside Rosh's name 'Death by burn'.

"Ellen, that's a pretty cool chart you're keeping. What do you have beside Riddick's name?" Ripley pointed to some words on the right of Riddick's name that read 'Death by xenomorphic birth'. "Ellen, why are you keeping that chart?"

"Simple whenever one dies of 'Death by xenomorphic attack', 'Death by burn', 'Death by xenomorphic birth', or in my case 'Death by assisted suicide' I want the company to know about it. So they can see just what kind of crap they've created over the years." Wes nodded in agreement. Ripley looked up at the clock, 2:30 pm. "We've made great process for this to only be our first day and it being 2:30 pm."

"I agree Ellen. Hey, you want to meet in the pod quarters tonight? You know to talk more. So we can get to know each other."

"Sure, Wes. I'd like that. Hopefully we won't be dead by that time."

"Don't worry Ellen, we won't. As long as I'm right here with you, those aliens ain't going to do nothing to us or at least you." Ripley smiled at Wes. She liked him.

Call watched the event from a distance corner. She was surprised by what she saw. Ripley was smiling. The android gestured Ripley to come and see her.

"What was that about?" Call whispered at Ripley, trying to keep the attention off of them.

"What was what about?" Ripley looked both confused and kind of mad at Call.

"You know what I'm talking about. You and Wes. I heard to conversation that you two had last night. Why didn't you tell me anything about you being tired of the aliens always screwing with your life."

"I figured to with you being an android you'd automatically know how I feel since back home you seem to know everything."

"Me know everything? God if that isn't the biggest lie that you've ever told. You think you're the only one who has ever battled those aliens. Well I've got news for you, you're not. I was there too. You may be 200 times more stronger than me along with a lot of people but don't think that it automatically gives you the ability to say that you've dealt with these things before. Because believe me, the whole damn world knows that you've dealt with these things before. Hell there's probably two Japanese kids talking about you right now. So Ripley shut the fuck up." Ripley was mad because in a way Call was right.

"I'm sorry Call. I forgot about that. I was going to call you 'that new asshole model they're putting out' but that only made me realize that maybe I'm the new asshole model. I think I may be in love with Wes. I know I've only known him for a few days but if my memory serves me right, when you're in love with someone you know it right off the bat. Right?"

"I guess so. You have more emotions than I do."

"This won't change anything between us. You're my friend. Wes is my love interest. Two different things. So if that's why you're so mad at Wes then you can stop being mad at him. Come on. Wes is probably wondering where we are."

"Thanks, Ripley."

"Anytime, Call." Both women smiled at each other as two friends might do.

Ripley slid her fingers across the small recording system in front of her. It was very similar to the one on the Nostromo. The company hasn't changed at all, has it? Ripley thought. She continued to slide her fingers across the buttons. Deep down Ripley felt the end was near for her. She didn't want to believe it. Maybe it wouldn't be the end. Ripley had battled the aliens many times before and only died once.

Ripley heard a groggy voice coming from one of the cots, Wes. So no one would conclude anything, she sat at the recording system and began to record a solemn message. A message that would probably echo through the halls of the Auriga II in the future. Ripley slipped away into her small cot. Without noise. Ripley now knew that she would probably die after this experience. Something that after 260 years she could take.


End file.
